Elements of Commercial Off-The-Shelf (COTS) networking systems are emerging as usable elements within current avionics networked systems. The benefits of the COTS capabilities may include high availability, low cost, high bandwidth, well defined and flexible interfaces. These benefits, however, may often be offset or completely overcome by security risks associated with COTS open architecture.
Historically the cost of securing these interfaces has been prohibitive enough to push security functionality onto more costly avionics interfaces. For example, when a traditional COTS interface may be employed, expensive avionics-side elements may be required to increase levels of security to offset the COTS threats. In addition, when some COTS interfaces are provisioned they are constrained with severe operational limitations (e.g., off until a data load operation is active, etc.).
The increased capability and steep cost advantage of COTS elements continues motivation for designers to develop more effective means for managing COTS network security. Therefore, a need remains for a system and related method for robust network security with COTS network elements integrated within a secure network.